


Regarding War

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the nameless citizens think of war? And is one side any better than the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding War

I hope today is a good day.

So many days are not.

You have to be wary. You have to be. They never stop hunting. Never stop killing.

It's been like this for a while, black cloaked terrorists roaming the country. They can appear anywhere. A whip crack sound and a green light. Then they leave. Leave us to mourn. Again.

I hope they are caught soon. I don't want my children to grow up in a world like this, the suspense, the terror, never knowing if you will be the next target.

I remember when they attacked Diagon Alley. Not content to lurk in the shadows, they struck in broad daylight, they left seven people dead. Seven! Four of them had families. How do you tell your children that their mother or father won't be coming home?

And now we are not even safe in our own houses. Should ones own home not be a sanctuary? Instead we must sleep lightly, lest we are attacked in the night.

But we have learnt, slowly aye, but we have learnt: Always carry an emergency portkey. Always know where the nearest fireplace is. All family members that are old enough must be able to perform water charms in case the building you are in is set alight. All family members must be able to perform bubble head charms and air cleansing charms in case of gas attacks.

That is the world we live in. A world my children will have to grow up in if they are not stopped.

If today is a good day there will be no attacks, no deaths, no more returning home to find a green and silver lightning bolt inscribed on your door.

If today is a really good day the resistance will be caught and our Lord can get on with improving magical Britain, instead of wasting resources hunting down criminals.

Or perhaps today will be a normal day, and I will concentrate on getting home safe to my family.

But I still hope it will be a really good day.


End file.
